Journey of Love
by Animenia
Summary: Everyone but Jaken finds love. Even Shippou. Everyone has one thing to do though, that would be kill Naraku. There is also a lot of action.
1. Feelings

Author's Note: Hi, I am a newbie at fanfictions but watched InuYasha since before it came to America. This is going to be a bit weird and nothing but love. Just to let you know I am a boy with a girlfriend not a hopeless dreamer hoping for an anime character. If you are one of those people I really do not care, I just find it a bit weird. I also have a fictionpress.net name. It is Complex Fables (I cannot remember if the F is capitalized or not). It has an okay poem and an awesome original fiction not yet done. I am one of those people who take on more than one project at a time. I cannot help it. Anyway, now that I have bored you to death let us get on with the story.  
  
(I'm gonna use the English names because I'm not sure how to spell the Japanese ones)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha only the things I made up.  
  
Chapter 1: Feelings  
  
Sesshoumaru appears in front of a woman. Rin is hiding behind a tree and Jaken is close to Rin for Sesshoumaru told him to guard her. The woman has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her hair is straight not curly and her eyes are a reddish color. She has a whip in her hand and Sesshoumaru has his whip in his hand. Her whip glows red while Sesshoumaru's glows yellow.  
  
"You dare wield your weapon against me, do you have any idea who I am. I am the great Maho Shojo," said the woman. "I don't give a damn about who you are, you have a piece of the Shikon no Tama. Nothing will stop me from getting your piece of the Shikon no Tama," said Sesshoumaru. "You are truly a fool. I cannot be stopped by a mere demon," said Maho. "You're too cocky for your own good," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru charged at the woman and quickly whipped his whip at her. Maho flipped backwards and a little bit to the left so that the whip just missed her. Sesshoumaru whipped his whip of light at her again, this time she jumped up and whipped her whip at his vertically. Both whips stopped for a second but then whirred up again. They were going so fast it gave off a cool sound of the whip cutting through the wind.  
  
Maho was constantly jumping, but at a moment, she slipped and fell on the ground. She seemed to have twisted her ankle and could not get up. Sesshoumaru was just about to cut her in half with his whip of light when Rin shouted "STOP". Sesshoumaru instantly stopped. Rin ran up to the girl and bursted into tears. "MAHO, I'm so happy I found you," said Rin while she sobbed. "Rin, it is you," said Maho.  
  
"Could someone fill me in here," said Sesshoumaru. "Maho is my cousin. We haven't seen each other for a long time," said Rin. Sesshoumaru was not exactly paying attention. Now that he is not blinded by greed for the power of the Shikon Jewel, he noticed how beautiful she was. "Wow, she really is something. Powerful and beautiful" thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku are sleeping. Well only Miroku and Sango were sleeping. They slept in Separate sleeping bags, which Kagome had brought from her world for them. Shippou was writing something down in a journal, which Kagome had gotten him for Christmas.  
  
"Everyday I long to see Rin again. She was nice and cute. I am really beginning to miss her. If I had not sworn to help Kagome and Inuyasha then I would already be trying to find her. The thought of seeing her again keeps me going. I can't wait till that day, and then hopefully I'll have the courage to tell her I love her," wrote Shippou.  
  
"This thought just came to mind, are we searching for Naraku or the Shikon no Tama," said Kagome. "The Shikon no Tama" said Inuyasha not paying attention. "I thought we were going to kill Naraku," said Kagome. "Wherever a jewel shard is there's Naraku. If we find the jewel shard, we will find Naraku. Or one of his minions, either way we'll find something connecting to him" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow he got smart; he really knows what he's doing. I think I am falling even further in love with him. He knows exactly where we're going and what we're going to do," thought Kagome. "Why is she asking so many questions, sometimes I fear her curiosity will kill her. I sure hope that never happens until I tell her that I love her," thought Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku is running towards Sango. Sango is running away. Then she notices Miroku behind her and slows down at waits for him. When he gets there, he puts her hand in his. "I love you Miroku," said Sango. "And I you" said Miroku. Then there mouths grow closer and finally they kiss. Not any kiss but a hot passionate kiss.  
  
Miroku and Sango lying are in an open field. They are just lying in the grass. Sango's head is on one side and Miroku's is pressing touching hers from the other side. It looks as if they make a vertical line. They are both looking up into the clouds. "Miroku there's something I have to tell you" said Sango. "What is it," said Miroku. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Houshi Sama, Miroku I love you," said Sango. "I love you too, but did you have to say Houshi Sama," said Miroku.  
  
Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha are talking. Then Sango's eyes open. "So, you're finally up," said Kagome. "It took you long enough," said Inuyasha.  
  
And that's chapter one. Tell me how you liked it please. In other words, give me R&R. 


	2. Back on the Journey

Chapter 2: Back on the Journey  
  
"Ummm, where are we going now?" said Rin. "I don't know," said both Sesshoumaru and Maho. "Why are YOU saying I don't know," said Maho. "Because she's going with me," said Sesshoumaru. "You must be crazy if you think that's going to happen. She's going with me," said Maho. "You are completely wrong she's going with me," said Sesshoumaru. "Why should she go with you I'm her family," said Maho. "You may be her family but I saved her life," said Sesshoumaru. The two were knee deep in there argument. After a while Maho growled angrily at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru growled even more angrily back (duh he growls he is a wolf-demon).  
  
"I have an idea," said Rin. "What's your idea," said Maho caringly. "Yes tell us your idea," said Sesshoumaru. "How about we travel together," said Rin. "ARE YOU CRAZY. They would tear each other to pieces," said Jaken. Both Maho and Sesshoumaru punched Jaken and Jaken flew until a tree stopped him. "Shit," said Jaken. "That was for talking like that to Rin," said Maho. "You should know better after being my servant for so long," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?" said Rin questioningly "I don't know" said Maho. "It seems that she wants to travel with both of us," said Sesshoumaru. "I guess we should then," said Maho. "YAY, you two look like two pieces of a puzzle put together when you two are together. You seem a lot like Inuyasha and Kagome," said Rin. "WHAT" said Sesshoumaru? "Who's Inuyasha?" said Maho. "Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's brother. Inuyasha and Kagome are two people in love. They express their love by acting meanly to one another. Funnily enough, Kagome is a human and Inuyasha is a demon," said Jaken. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. SHE THINKS THAT WE TWO LOVE EACH OTHER. SHE THINKS THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT IDIOT," said Maho. "THE VERY IDEA MAKES ME WANT TO DIE" said Sesshoumaru. "It seems they express their love by mean to each other. Just like Inuyasha and Kagome" said Jaken. Once he said that Sesshoumaru and Maho punched him at the same time again. Jaken flew into a different tree.  
  
It was nighttime, Sesshoumaru was up in a tree, and Maho was just about to go to sleep when she noticed Sesshoumaru in the tree. "He's kind of hot. In fact, he is handsome. He is extremely handsome. God I am going to love traveling with him. Wait what am I thinking? Am I falling in love with him? I think I am," thought Maho. Maho then went to sleep on some bed like thing she carries. It seemed with magic it was changed from a scroll to a bed like thing and back. She gave one to Rin (she has two) and kept one for herself.  
  
It was the next day and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were all riding on Kirara. "So, what is this village we're going to like," said Kagome. "It's supposed to be a village of samurais," said Miroku. "I think I see it," said Inuyasha. "Kirara, set us down at that village" said Sango. Kirara did so.  
  
"Something's weird" said Inuyasha. "What do you mean," said Miroku? "These people, I think I feel a bit of demon energy," said Inuyasha. "Kagome, do you sense a jewel," said Sango. A man looked at them. "That one who just looked at us, he's a demon with a jewel shard," said Kagome.  
  
Slowly the man walked out of the village and they followed him. Once they got out of the village into the forest, he turned around. Kirara was soon surrounded by fire and transformed. The demon was a Rhino demon. He charged at them head first, but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Shippou and jumped to the far right out of the way from the demon. Miroku quickly and swiftly jumped to the left about 6 feet and Sango jumped to the right about 6 feet. Inuyasha jumped up, "KAZE NO KIZU" shouted Inuyasha and he swung the fang and out of the fang came golden energy, which easily sliced the rhino in half. Inuyasha smugly said "Too easy".  
  
Kagome ran over and took the jewel shard, which was embedded between his eyes. "Hmmm, I think we should head back to the village. I have to go because soon it will be night and I promised Grandpa I'd be back early" said Kagome. "Alright, I'll get Kirara to get us there," said Sango. Everybody jumped on Kirara's back and Kirara took off. In about ten minutes, they were in the village. "Thanks Sango" said Kagome as she got off Kirara and ran towards the well. 


	3. The sister and brother jewel of the Shik...

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the helpful criticism, I had no idea it would be so popular. Well anyway, please post R&R if you want me to update often. In addition, sorry for all the Sesshoumaru fans, but there is barely any Sesshoumaru in this one.  
  
Chapter 3: The sister and brother jewel of the Shikon no Tama  
  
It was the next day and Kagome had to go to school because that was her last final. The day before, she did not have to go because she was not smart enough for that class.  
  
Kagome was taking the scenic route going through the park as a man with black glasses, black hair, and a huge sword appeared in front of her. His hair was not spiking up a bit but not too much. Just at the top, it was spiking up. His sword's blade was about four feet long and the handle was just 2 feet long. The man was holding the sword using both hands and, the sword is vertical. "In the name of Naraku, DIE" said and shouted the man. The man had slashed his sword down when a man appeared and held the sword with both hands.  
  
The hands were flat on the flat part of the blade and the man had black hair, which was only spiky where it met his face. The man who intercepted the blade's eyes were blue. He was wearing a black vest with a black (men version) tank top underneath. His pants were long and black. The pants were somewhat loose. His shoes were black and sneakers, he obviously was not in his school uniform. The boy was about 14, a freshman in High School. He had a sword sheath, which was at his waist just as Tetsusaiga's sheath was. His sword was different though, it need not transform for it was already in its transformed form. Where the handle would meet the blade there is a thick patch of tiger fur like when Tetsusaiga is transformed it has that fur where the handle would meet the blade. In addition, the thick patch of fur is the last part of fur you can see before the sheath blocks the view. Another thing is that there is a jewel embedded in the handle before the thick patch of fur. It has the sign of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Then another girl appeared who had red hair, which was tied into a ponytail in the back. The girl appeared next to the boy. The ponytail ended in a spike near the middle of her back. She had brown eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt and a blue skirt. The skirt was a regular skirt, not a mini skirt. Her shoes were black and they were sneakers too. She looked like a bit of a tomboy. She also had a sword at the waist. Her sword had a jewel embedded in the handle and that had the sign of the Shikon no Tama. Her sword had a patch of phoenix feathers where the handle would meet the blade. She drew her sword and as she drew her sword, she cut him in half. She did so by drawing her sword. When she drew her sword, she had drawn it in a way that he was cut from the crotch to his head in a vertical line. Everything happened much quicker though.  
  
The boy had dropped the sword and stepped out of the way so that it did not slice him. Kagome noticed the sign of the Shikon no Tama on the jewel. Kagome gasped, "Shikon no Tama". "You're half right, this is the sign of the class of the Shikon no Tama" said the boy. The girl said, "The two jewels in our swords are the brother and sister jewel of the Shikon no Tama". The boy cheered up and said, "Hi, I'm Kanji". The girl also cheered up but she seemed a lot perkier than he did. "Hi, I'm Murasame but you can just call me Mura," said Mura. "I'm Kagome, but how did you know where to find me," said Kagome. "It was easy to find you seeing as how you're the descendant of Midoriko," said Kanji. "We can tell where the Shikon Jewel is anyway. Well we can't be sure who has it we can just tell the area it's within" said Mura. "Oh, what do you mean I'm the descendant of Midoriko?" said Kagome. "Exactly what we said, and we're the descendants of the allies of Midoriko," said Mura. "Okay, then I guess that you know about the feudal era but how do you get there? I mean I get there by the well," said Kagome. "We get there by a different place; it's the tree in which both of our ancestors died. The thing about it is you have to climb onto it, up to the leaves then down," said Kanji. "You should come with me to the well so that we can join forces," said Kagome. "We have to join forces because we are both trying to put it back together. We have to protect the sister jewel and put it where it belongs" said Kanji.  
  
"Let's go then," said Kagome. "Alright" said Mura. Kagome walked through the park quite happily. After she made her way through the park, she then walked home. After that, she walked to the well. Then she and the others jumped in and when they climbed up they arrived in Feudal Japan where Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kirara were waiting. They knew because Kagome gave Sango a watch and told her how to operate it. She also told her when she would be back. When everyone saw Mura and Kanji, they were very startled. "Who are you?" said Sango. "They're Mura and Kanji. They are very powerful and can tell a certain area within the Shikon Jewel," said Kagome. "Or, are they in disguise and are really Nark's minions" said Inuyasha aggressively. "They're not, they are protectors of the Shikon Jewel like us" said Kagome. "Still don't believe her then"=, then watch" said Kanji. Kanji took quite a few Shikon Jewel shards and gave them to Kagome who added them to her necklace. "And, since I know you don't still believe us" said Kanji he drew his sword and showed the sign of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kaeda came running (well to her it is running but since she is old it was more like jogging lightly, VERY LIGHTLY) and when she got to them she stopped and took a breath for a minute, A REAL MINUTE. "Inuyasha, don't try and kill him. Not only will you die, but you will have been fighting someone who should be your ally," gasped Kaeda. "We've already established that fact," said Inuyasha. "Oh, then carry on" gasped Kaeda.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Maho were walking along. They were in the same forest, there was basically no difference they were just hunting a demon. The smell was very faint though so Sesshoumaru could barely smell it. It did not matter though because he was not about to leave Rin behind. Then all of a sudden Sesshoumaru caught the smell "Maho, stay behind and protect Rin I won't be long" said Sesshoumaru and off he dashed before Maho could protest.  
  
Sesshoumaru was dashing through the forest, got to an opening, and saw a Scorpion Demon. It stood on two feet, but its body was all scorpion armor and his tail was a stinger. Sesshoumaru quickly wielded his whip. The Scorpion bent down a bit in a way so that it looked as if it was ready to jump. Sesshoumaru quickly shot his whip at the Scorpion and the Scorpion jumped, but since Sesshoumaru had already predicted that he whipped him in half making sure not to hit the Shikon Jewel shard on his chest. Sesshoumaru walked over, picked up the shard, and then dashed back towards Maho and Rin. 


End file.
